


Tone Deaf

by chii



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chii/pseuds/chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash doesn't understand why York sees the need to sing in the gym shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tone Deaf

**Author's Note:**

> stupid stupid fic doop doop. just gen drabbles from tumblr, that's all.

He wakes up at 5 every morning and has a process he goes through, from start to finish every single time, when he can. Mostly it's just because he works better with routine but he likes it all the same, too, so it's really not that bad.

Most everyone doesn't get up til an hour or two later and he has the whole place to himself which is nicer than anyone probably realizes. Carolina sometimes meets him up there to spar, but for the most part he has the whole gym section to himself, which means he can sing as loud as he damn well pleases, awful and off-key.

It's a morning ritual, with a cup of burning hot coffee sitting outside the shower waiting for him to finish, and it's a good ritual until Wash comes in one morning and smacks the side of the shower with a disgruntled noise.

“Why are you _wailing.”_

York makes a point to sing twice as loud.

 

 

 

He gets used to it, though, York's sure of that. Wash stops pounding on the doors and soon enough he exercises with the older Freelancer after York explains that it helps him settle in, helps him not be jittery before missions-- hell, shows the higher-ups he wants to be there. Wash does it, because, well, Wash is kinda like a little puppy eager to please and York can't really hold it against him.

The pounding stops and instead, when York figures out what kind of music Wash likes and starts singing that-- he's pretty goddamn sure that he hears Wash humming along, too, which is its own kind of delightful, really.

 

 

 

It's after his accident that he can start up his ritual again, waking up, stretching, going for a quick run and then the showers, except this time he hears something he didn't expect-- it's a lower voice and it's almost inaudible over the showers but when he creeps in, he realizes it's Wash, still going through that same morning ritual they were doing before the accident, except now he's singing.

He can't fight back the stupid little grin, the scar tissue on his eye stretching uncomfortably, and he knocks his knuckles against the side wall of the shower, playful.

“Hey dude, _why are you wailing?_ ” he asks teasingly, and then picks up where Wash left off, absolutely sure he hears the humming along this time.


End file.
